Tragedy
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Underfell. We all die. Some sooner than others and some in ways that leave a big imprint on the lives of those still within the land of the living. Especially ones we're close to and care for deeply. As Underfell Papyrus and Underfell Undyne are about to find to find out for themselves. Deals with subject matter that might be triggering for some. Rated T for dark themes.


"Hurry up Sans!" A rough voice shouts sharply up the stairs as red eyes glare at the direction up said stairs. The owner of the voice is that of a tall skeleton with a scar above and below his eye. He's in his typical red and black armour. His top armour has pointed edges on the shoulders and part that ends below his ribs though the shoulders almost seem like spikes sticking out, with a slightly tattered red scarf around his neck that flows back a little. His bottom armour consists of black pants with a red belt that has gold spikes as well as a gold skull belt buckle. His boots are red with three red rectangles on the front.

"Yeah yeah!" Comes a response muffled from behind a door.

"Now!" The other shouts a little louder and moments after a door is opened only for a smaller monster to walk out of the far room onto the indoor balcony like area.

This other monster is also a skeleton. The shorter skeleton has on a pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe on the sides. He has on a red t-shirt and finally his jacket on top keeping it unzipped. His jacket is black with a red slightly thick stripe going down the arms and it is a little baggy on him along with an almost yellow fluff lining the hood. He also has on a red collar with a gold buckle and yellow spikes that's around his neck. He has pointed teeth and the one gold tooth. His red and black shoes on his feet are untied but that seems to be ignored right now. "You barely give me any time to even get dressed. What is it boss?" He questions letting his red eyes meet with the others own.

"You know better than to sleep in Sans!" The skeleton nicknamed Boss taps his foot against the floor fists on his hips as he glares up at the other. "Now get your ass down here and let us start our patrol!"

"I was lucky to even find the willpower to get out of bed today. Okay okay." Sans, speaks up only after saying the one sentence in a whisper, heads towards the stairs stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Geez you don't need to snap."

"If you were down here on time I wouldn't have to." Boss is speaking in a lowered volume than before but his voice still seems to demand attention. "Now let's get going!" He turns to get ready to leave.

"You could have gone on without me. Papyrus." Sans points out to the other with half open eyes.

"Tsk." Papyrus's eyes narrow and his face gains a look of a scowl on it. "And here I thought that you couldn't get any more useless than you already were to me." He slightly turns away while Sans turns his head away his teeth clenched. "A weak link and I had better see you doing your duties today so you can try to be useful for once instead of just being a weak burden." He storms out of the house slamming the door behind himself.

Sans stands there for a good few moments not having moved then he closes his eyes and takes a slightly deep breath in then out almost like a heavy sigh masked as a breath. He opens his eyes looking to the front door with not much emotion really present on his face or eyes though his shoulders slump. "You don't have to worry about that." He sighs then walks towards the front door reaching towards the door handle but stopping once his boney hand is around the knob. He turns to look back behind himself his eyes flickering around the place he called home.

Despite it not having changed at all from how he's always known it somehow it feels almost foreign, cold and unwelcoming.

He turns away and with his head slightly down he twists the knob opening the door so that he may head outside.

The first thing he feels is a blast of cold air carrying some snow that hit his face though the snowflakes still manage to melt pretty quickly on his face.

He exhales letting his breath be visible for just a moment then he steps outside shutting the door behind himself much softer than his brother did. He releases the cold outside knob and he heads away from the house stopping to glance down slightly then he turns his attention to the direction he is supposed to be going in. He turns to look to the direction that the rest of the underground is in and with a final almost sad glance the other way he lightly jogs deeper into the underground.

Meanwhile….

Papyrus is leaning against his cardboard sentry station just kind of staring out into the woods. He turns upon hearing footsteps and watches the direction that will lead to Snowdin waiting to see who it is that is approaching.

The crunching of the snow gets louder and louder as the monster is moving closer and closer until Papyrus can see a silhouette.

He slightly pushes himself away from his post and summons a red bone with the end that is pointed sharply facing the forward direction like a sword. He knows that this silhouette is much too tall to be his brothers. He has to be ready to fight in case it is a monster here to fight him in an attempt to turn him into dust.

The figure gets closer and closer becoming clearer and clearer until Papyrus lets go of his bone letting it fade from existence for now.

Papyrus slightly crosses his arms over his chest as the other monster moves over to stand a little in front of him. "Undyne." He greets keeping his eyes on the fish monster.

Undyne is a blue fish monster with her red hair pulled back into a pony tail and her blue with red lines, three of which are in the centre and the rest on the edges, fins for ears are perked up as if alert. She has her usual outfit including her shirt only reaching to the top of her stomach. Her shirt is black and the sleeves ripped almost as if to make it look spikey with some ends being longer as well as sticking out plus the shirt has a red heart on it.

The heart has a crack down there middle but still looks intact and it's a red outline as if it's being see through.

Undynes pants are also usual as the rest of her clothes. Her pants are black as well with stylish tips like scars here and there and a belt like Papyrus's but with a gold fish belt buckle. She has on red gloves that have a small gap between the end of her gloves and her elbows. She also has on red knee high boots with a heel on them and her black eye patch holds the outline of a not cracked red heart.

"Hey Papyrus." Undyne greets waving her hand in hello to the tall skeleton. "What's up?"

"Sans is late. Again." Papyrus gives a slightly annoyed sigh. "Did you see him on your way here?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't seen him yet." Undyne responds with a slight shake of her head.

"Typical." Papyrus lightly shakes his head. "I bet he went to Grillby's. I'm going to go get him." He takes the lead as he and Undyne head on their way back towards Snowdin.

"Well at least we can get out of this fucking cold." Undyne lightly huffs as they walk.

They walk in silence for a little bit then Undyne turns to look to the skeleton only to speak after a moment.

"What's on your mind?"

Papyrus lets out a small huff of air and he very slightly looks away. "Well on my way here I was thinking. Am I too harsh on him?"

Undyne turns to face forward while they keep walking. "Well sometimes. Yeah. There's a reason you're suddenly asking this. Come on. Tell your honorary sister." She encourages slightly reminding him of how the three of them had grown up together even if they were homeless for a good while.

"It's just." Papyrus's shoulders slump a little. "I've had nightmares where he closes his eyes and turns to dust. I fear that if he continues throwing his life away and napping all the time then it might become true and I'll lose my brother. I don't want that to happen. So I try my best to make sure that he will stop and I only do it because…" He lowers his voice so only Undyne may hear. "Because I care about him and I don't want to lose him."

Undyne places a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to look to her. "I know. I do too." She tells him as they don't miss a beat in their walking. "But you know don't push him so hard."

"Yes of course." Papyrus turns to face forward before continuing what he wants to say. "He's carried us through life for so many years and it is my turn to help carry him instead. Maybe it'll help in making him stop throwing his entire life away."

Undyne smiles and turns to face forward moving her hand off of his shoulder. "Quite so."

They make it to Snowdin and head deeper inside with the residents giving them room to walk though they don't look happy at all about it. The two of them arrive at Grillby's and Papyrus opens the door taking the lead as they head inside. They glance around the other usual guests at the bar as they walk along towards the counter of the place where Grillby stands behind it.

Papyrus frowns not seeing his brother anywhere and he turns his attention to the purple flame monster. "Was Sans here?" He questions with a demanding tone in his voice.

"Nope." Grillby responds putting down a cup he had just finished washing. "I haven't seen him today. Was wondering where he went off to."

Papyrus lets out a slight 'humph' then he turns away and leaves the bar with Undyne tailing after him. "Where could he have gone?" He questions sharing a slight glance with Undyne.

….

There is a slight wind blowing up causing an unzipped jacket to flutter slightly in it. A high up rocky area illuminated by the glowing crystals above as a lone figure stands there staring straight ahead. The wind is not letting up but that doesn't matter to the one standing there.

Sans stares at the area ahead of him where the path ends though he is far enough away from the edge that he cannot see below it as he can only tell that it's the edge as there is no more paths after it. He takes a deep breath in through his mouth that he slightly open then out the same way, letting his chest and shoulders rise then fall with the breath. He walks forward towards the edge only to stop right by it so he can lean forward enough to look down to the ground down below.

Below there are glowing blue echo flowers sitting with gaps between each other but all in the same general space. The area is just as rocky as it is up here with Sans and there is a rocky wall to one side and a way to leave the space below on the other side.

Sans swallows a little harshly then he moves back moving his body so he's not leaning forward anymore. He stops when there is a slight gap between him and the edge and he continues to keep his hands out of his jacket pockets. He brings forth the image of the echo flowers waiting down below and closes his eyes trying to keep his focus on that like it is the end goal. He jogs forward keeping his eyes shut a little tightly then he comes to a stop bringing his other foot to rest against his ankle when one half of his one foot is over the edge. He leans just the smallest bit forward his closed eyes slightly relax as he accepts the direction his body is moving in. He falls forward his unzipped jacket fluttering back slightly as he falls over the edge. He can feel the wind blowing against him as his body tilts as he is falling head first as soon as his foot is no longer touching the cliff edge. He keeps his eyes closed as he listens to the whistling of the wind like it is the last lullaby, a haunting lullaby of death soon to come.

Everything for him seems to fall silent after a harsh crack sound as the back slash top of his skull hits the rocky ground below cracking his skull badly.

…..

Papyrus and Undyne are walking along in the waterfall area keeping their eyes open for any signs of the smaller skeleton.

"Maybe Alphys saw him on her cameras?" Papyrus offers as an idea.

"Maybe." Undyne speaks in agreement to that.

"Hm?" Papyrus turns hearing a noise and Undyne even turns in its direction as they have stopped walking. "What was that?"

"It sounded like someone turning to dust." Undyne responds though neither of them can really see anything.

"I suppose we have to check it out." Papyrus takes the lead as Undyne gives a small sound of agreement before following. He leads her through some echo flowers though they only hear the whispers of strangers as they pass by.

They arrive to a rocky wall stopping and slightly splitting up to look around a little among the echo flowers growing there.

Undyne however isn't seeing any signs of dust lying around. "Nothing. How's your search turning up?" She waits for a few moments then frowns when she isn't getting an answer so she spins around seeing as how Papyrus is behind her to look to him. "Papyrus?"

Papyrus is just standing there head down and unmoving.

"Papyrus?" Undyne tries again this time moving forward worried spiking. She comes up to stand beside him then she turns following his gaze only for her eyes to widen and her ear fins drop as tears come to her eyes.

There lying in a pile of dust by some echo flowers is Sans's jacket.

Undyne can't tear her eyes away from the sight for a little bit then finally she looks to Papyrus seeing his hands clench into fists.

Papyrus moves forward as Undyne watches and he picks up Sans's sweater by the hood. He then turns and begins walking away with it in his hand.

Undyne spins around to look to the leaving skeleton. "Papyrus!"

"Leave me right now." Papyrus slightly hisses at Undyne with a guarded voice and Undyne sighs heavily.

"I guess I'll see if Alphys saw what happened."

Papyrus just walks away heading back towards Snowdin.

Undyne heads to the labs where she heads inside the dark area heading over to where she sees Alphys who is illuminated by the giant TV she is sitting in front of.

Alphys is wearing her usual outfit that is white lab coat, black pants, red and black stripped shirt and glasses with swirls on them. She turns to Undyne as she comes into the light. "Undyne?"

"Alphys. I need to look at your waterfall cameras. Sans is dust." Undyne explains holding back a sniffle and Alphys blinks sympathetically only to click a remote to the cameras in waterfall.

Undyne looks them over as Alphys rewinds them to earlier today then finally she watches as Sans walks along the waterfall area before disappearing from view. She feels her heart skip a beat as she watches Sans reappear just a little later on another camera but it is of him falling head first into the ground then turning to dust.

"I'm sorry Undyne." Alphys turns to the fish monster. "But I'm afraid that my cameras did not capture whoever did this or what happened."

Undyne's head falls down and she shuts her eye tightly letting tears fall down her cheek. She hardly notices Alphys come over to her and hug her legs.

Elsewhere…..

Papyrus makes it back to the place he once called home with Sans. He makes sure to shut the door behind himself then he looks around at the house that just feels cold and empty now. He heads up the stairs while his vision begins blurring with tears that fall down his face as he is unable to hold back any longer. He manages to find his way to his room and he doesn't bother shutting the door behind himself this time. He flops down onto the bed on his side with his face down and begins crying with sobs into his pillow clutching his older brothers hoodie to his chest. He stays there like that for a good long while until finally he is chocking on dry sobs before he manages to stop sobbing. He raises his head and looks down to the jacket with a sniffle. He turns his attention to the closet. He gets up still holding the jacket close only to switch to only holding it with one hand. He opens his closet and looks up to the shelf above the clothes where a dull white stuffie is.

The stuffie is a little bigger than a small child, has yellow pointed teeth in a smile that has pointed ends, black beady eyes and a red collar like design around its neck. It sits on it's butt with two round legs sticking out as well as two round arms also sticking out both pointing in the direction the bear is facing. This was a gift given to Papyrus by Sans back when they were younger and Papyrus was still a kid, not long after they moved into this very house with the help of Undyne of course.

Though Undyne decided to live in waterfall instead of with them as she continued her career as a part of the royal guard which she quickly climbed in ranks.

Papyrus brings it down and puts Sans's sweater onto it only to take it back to his bed. He lays there on his side this time without his face in his pillow but now the side of his head is resting against it. He clutches the bear wearing the hoodie close to his chest and shuts his eyes tightly. He tries to imagine that he's holding Sans instead of this stuffie but it only makes his soul feel like it's breaking even worse than before as well as making him want to cry again. He just lays there for a while wishing that he really was holding his brother.

A pair of red glowing eyes appear behind Papyrus like whoever it is opened their eyes in the darkness. A human hand clutching a knife with blood and dust mixed together on it is raised above the human's head.

The knife is swung down with its target in mind.

 _SLASH._

The human pulls the hand with the knife back when the deed is done then watches to ensure that the desired results happen. The human leaves the way that they came in which is through the door now that the deed is done.

Leaving behind only a pile of dust with a slightly tattered red scarf in it and a bear with a dusty jacket put on it as it just lays there on its side.

….

"SANS!"

"Papyrus!?"

"Don't you ever fucking leave me again!"

The end.


End file.
